Alexander Rossi
|birthplace = Auburn, CA, USA |death date = |placeofdeath = |nationality = |status = Racing in IndyCar |currentteam = |currentcar = |firstrace = 2015 Singapore Grand Prix |lastrace = 2015 Brazilian Grand Prix }} Alexander Michael Rossi (born September 25, 1991 in Auburn, California) is a driver who currently drives for Andretti Herta Autosport in the IndyCar Series and competed in five races for Manor Marussia in F1. Rossi had previously driven for the team in as the team's test driver until . In 2014, he was a test and reserve driver for (then ). Rossi made his Formula One début at the 2015 Singapore Grand Prix for the Manor Marussia team, replacing Roberto Merhi. He skipped the 2015 Russian Grand Prix and the 2015 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix, as the two races coincided with the GP2 Series races. In 2016, he won the Indianapolis 500. Formula One Career Caterham Rossi first drove for the team during Free Practice for the 2012 Spanish Grand Prix, and has since tested at the 2013 Canadian Grand Prix and the 2013 Young Driver Test at Silverstone. Rossi had his first test of in the first practice session of the with Caterham. He exited Caterham on 16 July 2014 after the team went for sale to new Swiss and Middle Eastern investors. Marussia After leaving Caterham due to the team being sold, he moved to a testing role at Marussia prior to the 2014 Hungarian Grand Prix. Rossi was set to become the first American driver to compete since Scott Speed in when he was slated to replace Max Chilton at the 2014 Belgian Grand Prix, but this decision was reversed during Free Practice 1 at the event, demoting Rossi back to his reserve driver role. He was also set to drive at the , after Jules Bianchi suffered a major accident at the 2014 Japanese Grand Prix, effectively ruling him out of the next race, but Marussia elected to run only one car out of respect for Bianchi. He also missed out on his home race in the after Marussia decided not to compete in the race because of financial problems which ultimately led to them folding and becoming Manor Marussia. He made his race debut at the 2015 Singapore Grand Prix for Manor Marussia and went on to race in Japan, the United States, Mexico and Brazil, replacing Roberto Merhi. His car number is 53, because he decided to have the same number as The Love Bug movie character Herbie. Manor In 2016, Rossi moved to the IndyCar Series, where he won the 2016 Indianapolis 500. He did, however, remain as a reserve driver for Manor Racing Team. When it was confirmed Rio Haryanto was not competing for Manor after the , the team offered Rossi to take part for the rest of the season, but he declined, saying that he had to focus on the IndyCar Series. In October 2016, Rossi confirmed he was not returning as Manor's reserve driver in , so to concentrate on another season of the IndyCar Series. Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Career Results ||||||||||||||||–|–}} ||||||||||| ||–|–}} ||||| |||| ||||–|–}} Notes Category:Drivers Category:Caterham Drivers Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:Marussia Drivers Category:Manor Drivers Category:2015 Début Drivers Category:United States Drivers